Little Dragon
by MultiGameMadness
Summary: She was tired! She only wanted to be away of all of this!


{=]-0-[=}

This is a good thing!

That's what everybody told her. What do they knew?

This isn't their life. This is HER life. They don't know what is best for her, only she knew!

Or maybe…

They did knew what was best for her.

Who was she to say that she knew everything there is to know about love. After all, the only thing she had always had, are suitors. No one knew the real SHE.

They only knew the daughter of the 'Headmaster'. Nothing more, nothing less.

And she was TIRED of it.

{=]-0-[=}

"So… I got this thing…" The sound of metal getting free of the girl body, scraping concrete could be heard throughout the entire campus. Or maybe only for the people with extra appendages such as an extra set of (adorable) ears.

"Wow! I-Is t-that a… a…" The male person couldn't even complete his sentence because of the… the… Monstrosity that was presented to him!

"Yep! Yes it is! Isn't this cool?! Oooooh I made it myself! Do you wanna touch it?" Asked the girl with such happiness and enthusiasm that could make even the grumpiest of cats to smile.

"Really? C-Can I?" The boy asked hesitantly, trying to put his mind in place. He couldn't believe it! Was he gone be able to hold such a piece of art?! He must be dreaming! With only having seen it for almost 2 minutes, he already felt captivated by the immense dedication put into such thing!

It was like seeing a painting of Da Vinci!

A sculpture of Michelangelo!

A melody of Beethoven!

It was simply incredible!

"Of course silly! But be careful, it's pointy. Just grab it by-"

"Excuse me! But what do you think you're doing?!" the girl was suddenly interrupted by the screech of another guest that decided to join the little reunion.

"Umm, I was showing him my-"

"I don't care what you were showing him! You can't bring stuff like that to a school! Actually, who gave you permission of bringing such a thing to this place?! It's against the rules!" The third guest, by now fuming, was now identified as a girl, just because of the high pitch of her voice.

"Actually, Ozzie was the one that left me bring it here. So I don't see a problem if the headmaster left me." The girl, the one that was with the boy, shrugged her shoulders, like if it was the most normal thing of the world.

Like really, if someone left you to bring whatever you wanted, wouldn't you take the chance?

"I don't care what Fath-Ozpin said, you can't just bring that here, it's a hazard to the people staying in this place!" The other girl said. The nerve of some people for taking advantage of the little things. "I am about to report this to the professors!"

She turned around to get going, but was suddenly stopped by the sound of a cane stomping just in front of her.

Her gaze was set in front her, but as soon as she saw the cane, her eyes drifted upwards to her right, seeing the man that she held in the best position in her book.

"Fath-Headmaster… What are you doing here?" Asked the girl at seeing the man of the moment.

The other two kids just stayed out and quiet. Neither of them bothering to say anything. Not that they would. Even the first girl was trying her hardest to not spurt anything. She glanced at the boy to her right. Now that she thought about, he never said a word after the blonde girl just stomped her way to them.

His eyes were set on the blonde girls eyes. Her lilac eyes seemingly captivating him. There was even a little drool getting out of his mouth. Funny, maybe she can tease him later.

Getting back to the blonde/lilac eyed girl, she could see how her eyes were downcast, like a sign of submission. The man with the cane, just smiled at her. His hand going to her cheek, lifting her head for her to see him directly at his eyes.

"Yang, what happened? And please, smile more, do not make such sad expressions. You'll get wrinkles, just like your old man" He smiled at her, making her smile.

Damn Ozzie, he just knew how to make everyone feel better.

Redirecting his gaze to the other two kids, he could see that the girl and the boy were still looking at them.

And apparently the metal 'thingy' was long forgotten in the floor.

Whu… It looks like she did bring her toy.

Making his way to the dumbfounded blonde boy, he took a tissue that he had in his pocket, and wiped the drool of the boy (Gross!) and closing his mouth, he spoked the next words with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

"So, you were seeing my daughter, hmm?"

Two surprised exclamations could be heard at the same time agh that statement.

"Your daughter?!"

{=]-0-[=}

Hello everybody!

Just a little some thing that crossed my mind. It might not be long, but it's a really small story actually.

For anyone following me, sorry for not posting more 'Why me?'. Writer's block. Is. The. Worst.

Anyway, I just wanted to make something for a while, and at least post something for lol's sake.

This will be a lot of OoC. I have never been really able to make a story with the true intentions and/or personalities of characters. But I thank Monty Oum for giving such wonderful characters.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed, and have a great day! ^-^

MGM out!


End file.
